


A Spoonful of Sugar

by survivingbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Sweet, bellarke one shot, so i was a little bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingbellarke/pseuds/survivingbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I work in a sweet shop and yesterday I had two kids come in called Jasper and Jordan and I laughed but of course nobody would have understood my reference, but anyways that got me thinking about the 100 and today the shop was quiet and thus this bellarke one shot appeared.<br/>I hope you enjoy, and remember reviews are like food to us writers :P Constructive criticism is always welcome!<br/>find me on tumblr - murphystorturedsoul :)<br/>xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Sugar

Clarke Griffin was an artist through and through. In many ways she believed this was the reason she loved working in Ark Candy Shop so much, all the different sweets in their respective jars, all constantly bright and bubbly no matter what was going on around them. Her favourite however were the tiny chocolates, each one decorated uniquely by hand, some by her, and some by professional chocolatiers. For hours on end she would watch kids stare in awe at the patterns she had drawn on over the pralines and truffles alike, before finally settling on one hundred grams of fizzy cola bottles or blue raspberry bon bons. Although she loved the shop, the continuous abundance of children, especially after school on Fridays, brought her close to breaking point each week. Their need for multiple types of pick and mix, which Clarke then had to weigh out individually and stretch her brain to the limit with all the mental maths used to calculate prices, before said child decided they no longer wanted one item and so Clarke had to start all over again.

It was an afternoon exactly like this when she almost snapped at a child who could be no older than eight. This tiny little girl could not believe she had added up her pick and mix bag wrong making Clarke see red, well that was until a hand appeared on the girls shoulder and Clarke followed the hand up a tanned arm (very unusual to see in a small village in the English countryside) to a man who could only have been a few years older than her smiling down at this little girl.

 “Now Lexa, this lovely lady works here, I’m sure she knows best.” The man smiled at the girl - his daughter?!? - No Clarke thought, he’s too young to have a child that old.

“But Bellamy,” She whined, - good, Clarke thought, not Dad. - 

“Ah, no buts, take your sweets Lex.” Bellamy said before turning around as another tiny child pulled at his sleeve. 

“Yes Lincoln?” He looked down at the boy who Clarke guessed was Lexa’s younger sister, who was holding up a bag that looked to be completely filled with gumballs. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, causing the tanned man to catch her eye and roll his eyes obviously exasperated with the second child. 

Soon, all the other customers had peeled out of the shop and the only people left were Clarke, the man, the four children he was with, and his younger sister who must have been Clarkes age. For once Clarke didn’t mind the children being indecisive, but that was mostly because of the way their guardian took care of them so beautifully.

“Did you do this?” Clarke was jerked out of her thoughts by the stranger holding up a poster for the shop, which Clarke had designed and drawn to match the designs she could just about paint on the chocolates themselves.

“Yes I did actually.” Clarke could feel herself blushing, snap out of it! She cursed herself.

“Well it’s incredible, you’re very talented.” He gave her a half smile, the same smile in fact that she could have sworn she saw on his sister a minute ago. Weird, but quirky, she thought. “I’m Bellamy, by the way, and these are kids I look after once a week, I thought today I would treat them to something sweet.” Bellamy smiled fondly and one of the kids - Clarke had already forgotten their names - and ruffled his hair. 

“And I’m Octavia, his wonderful younger sister.” The short brunette slung her arm around Bellamy’s shoulders, with an easy confidence that Clarke wished she herself had. 

“Hi, I’m Clarke.” Clarke found herself jealous of the bond these siblings had, she hated being an only child.

“Well, sadly we better be going, I have to get the kids back to their parents, but it was lovely meeting you Clarke, and I hope to see you soon.” Bellamy winked again and grinned cheekily at her as he handed her over money to pay for the childrens’ sweets. Clarke mentally sighed at her inability to understand boys, was he this nice to everyone or was he flirting with her?  
Her thought was answered soon after as underneath the crisp £10 note was a note reading;

_I don’t spend all my time with tiny humans and I’d like to spend some of that free time with you.  
Bellamy Blake - 077985 00852 xx_

Clarke laughed out loud despite herself, maybe he was flirting with her after all.


End file.
